firesal_fant_storagefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Br6s. 6
Its the newest smash title and second installment for the nintendo switch and the successor to super smash bros ultimate, its no longer directed by masahiro sakurai but instead by fire scyther and brings back the theme of everyone is here, while adding various characters from several franchises. Gameplay Super Smash Br6s. 6 plays very much similar to its predecessors, especially Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, in where it features a wide cast of characters that come all across Nintendo's franchises in a fighter party game in where they fight each other with the traditional percentage health meter that builds up as they keep taking damage as the main objective of the game is to knock your opponents away from the limits of the stages. Modes * Solo Mode * Versus Mode * Vault * Options Jigglypuff Jigglypuff is a Normal/Fairy type and the Number 39th Pokémon to be registered on the Pokédex. It evolves from Igglybuff via maximum happiness and into Wigglytuff via exposing it to a Moon Stone. Jigglypuff is a cute, pink, fluffy and round Pokémon whose main speciality is to make the enemy fall asleep by its soothing lullabies though it hates others to fall asleep because it thinks they find its songs boring. In Super Smash Bros. 6, Jigglypuff makes its sixth return as a Veteran Fighter in the franchise. A Moveset: Special Moves= Set A: *'Neutral Special: TBA'- *'Side Special: Orders In!' Stylist makes a quick call in her phone and a cloth rack behind her races and rams opponents. *'Up Special: Hair Dryer'- Stylist uses a hairdryer to sprint her in a high diagonal way, similar to R.O.B. but cannot be controlled. After its used, she'll fall in a helpless state. *'Down Special: Change outfit-' A curtain covers Stylist and she quickly changes clothes and styles, varying into Pop, Gothic, Cute, Vintage and others. The clothes affect her attacks. She cannot move but the curtains protect her for two seconds. *'Final Smash: Black Friday Sale-'''Stylist traps her opponents with a scarf, and they all are teleported into a boutique, with Stylist putting a Black Friday discount sign, and suddenly a stampede of girls will crash down the boutique, buying everything while accidentally running over on the fighters. After that the boutique will appear to be completely empty and Stylist smiles relieved. After that the cutscene will end and the opponents will be sent flying forward. The more characters Stylist has caught, the more damage will they receive. Set B *'Neutral Special: '- *'Side Special: '- *'Up Special: -''' *'Down Special: '- *'Final Smash: Fashion Forward'-A huge curtain will trap those who are near Stylist, then a runway will be revealed with Stylist appearing on top of stage with a pair of sunglasses, and all cameras will be flashing towards her, damaging opponents. |-| Basic Moveset= *A Move: Smacks the opponent with her purse *AAA Move: Repeatedly smacks the opponent with her purse. Tilt attacks: *'Forward Tilt'- *'Up Tilt-' *'Down Tilt'- Smash Attacks: *'Forward Smash'- *'Up Smash-' *'Down Smash'- Aerial Attacks: *Neutral aerial: *Forward aerial: Throws a manicure nail varnish and when it breaks i nthe ground, a puddle will be made so anyone who lands on it will slip. *Back aerial: Clamps the opponent with her laptop. *Up aerial: Takes a photo while airborne, the flash is very bright it damages opponents. *Down aerial: Drops a heavy shopping bag. |-| Animations= Entrances: *Stylist along with her boyfriend arrive on a motorcycle, she leaps out of the bike, takes her helmet off and kisses her boyfriend, saying farewell. *Stylist comes out of a mini boutique and strikes a pose, then the boutique disappears. *A curtain is shown covering Stylist, then she comes out of it and strieks a pose, while cameras flash over her. Taunts: * Touches her makeup. This boosts her stats by 2% * Takes a selfie * Texts on her smartphone, which a speech bubble saying "LOL" "BRB" "<3" will pop out of her head. * Looks at the player and sends a kiss. Victory Animation: * She appears riding a motorcycle with her boyfriend, then takes her helmet off and hugs and kisses her boyfriend. * Decorates and dresses up a mannequin, looking very happy with the result. * Sits down with her laptop, looks at the camera and waves hello. Lose Animation: * 2nd Place: Smiles and claps on the winner. * 3rd Place: Appears to be busy texting in her smartphone * 4th Place: Starts crying down Ness Savvy Stylist Origin: Style Savvy The Savvy Stylist is the star of the Style Savvy franchise, which its a fashion videogame , which revolves around the player taking the role of a stylist who manages a boutique selling clothes, but can also work as a model or design clothes, and shows a great interaction with other people and befriending them. In Super Smash Bros. 6, the Stylist is represented as a lightweight character, being lighter than others such as Princess Peach, and is a master jackie-of-all trades due to her unpredictable moveset, which depending on the outfit she's wearing, all of them have several effects and damage ratios on all of her moves. Her fighting style relies on both short and long range attacks, as she possesses great mobility in the ground and good recovery, although due to her weight she's shown to be extremely frail and can be thrown away easily, but she has a curtain that protects her, albeit it cannot be often used. Moveset: Special Moves= Set A: *'Neutral Special: TBA'- *'Side Special: Orders In!' Stylist makes a quick call in her phone and a cloth rack behind her races and rams opponents. *'Up Special: Hair Dryer'- Stylist uses a hairdryer to sprint her in a high diagonal way, similar to R.O.B. but cannot be controlled. After its used, she'll fall in a helpless state. *'Down Special: Change outfit-' A curtain covers Stylist and she quickly changes clothes and styles, varying into Pop, Gothic, Cute, Vintage and others. The clothes affect her attacks. She cannot move but the curtains protect her for two seconds. *'Final Smash: Black Friday Sale-'''Stylist traps her opponents with a scarf, and they all are teleported into a boutique, with Stylist putting a Black Friday discount sign, and suddenly a stampede of girls will crash down the boutique, buying everything while accidentally running over on the fighters. After that the boutique will appear to be completely empty and Stylist smiles relieved. After that the cutscene will end and the opponents will be sent flying forward. The more characters Stylist has caught, the more damage will they receive. Set B *'Neutral Special: '- *'Side Special: '- *'Up Special: -''' *'Down Special: '- *'Final Smash: Fashion Forward'-A huge curtain will trap those who are near Stylist, then a runway will be revealed with Stylist appearing on top of stage with a pair of sunglasses, and all cameras will be flashing towards her, damaging opponents. |-| Basic Moveset= *A Move: Smacks the opponent with her purse *AAA Move: Repeatedly smacks the opponent with her purse. Tilt attacks: *'Forward Tilt'- *'Up Tilt-' *'Down Tilt'- Smash Attacks: *'Forward Smash'- *'Up Smash-' *'Down Smash'- Aerial Attacks: *Neutral aerial: *Forward aerial: Throws a manicure nail varnish and when it breaks i nthe ground, a puddle will be made so anyone who lands on it will slip. *Back aerial: Clamps the opponent with her laptop. *Up aerial: Takes a photo while airborne, the flash is very bright it damages opponents. *Down aerial: Drops a heavy shopping bag. |-| Animations= Entrances: *Stylist along with her boyfriend arrive on a motorcycle, she leaps out of the bike, takes her helmet off and kisses her boyfriend, saying farewell. *Stylist comes out of a mini boutique and strikes a pose, then the boutique disappears. *A curtain is shown covering Stylist, then she comes out of it and strieks a pose, while cameras flash over her. Taunts: * Touches her makeup. This boosts her stats by 2% * Takes a selfie * Texts on her smartphone, which a speech bubble saying "LOL" "BRB" "<3" will pop out of her head. * Looks at the player and sends a kiss. Victory Animation: * She appears riding a motorcycle with her boyfriend, then takes her helmet off and hugs and kisses her boyfriend. * Decorates and dresses up a mannequin, looking very happy with the result. * Sits down with her laptop, looks at the camera and waves hello. Lose Animation: * 2nd Place: Smiles and claps on the winner. * 3rd Place: Appears to be busy texting in her smartphone * 4th Place: Starts crying down Togepi Origin: Pokémon Togepi is a Fairy-Type Spike Ball and the number 175 Pokémon registered on the Pokédex. It evolves into Togetic when it reaches maximum happiness towards its Trainer and into Togekiss by exposing it to a Shiny Stone. Togepi is a very small Pokémon that its still attached to its shell it was born from and its said that the shell brings eternal happiness to whoever treats and takes it with care. Togepi was also originally a Poké Ball assist Pokémon, where it would use its characteristic move, Metronome, which deal random effects in the stage, such as darkening the screen, freezing opponents, making them fall asleep, etc. In Super Smash Bros. 6, Togepi makes its first playable appearance as the Second Generation representation, where its shown as a small character with, surprisingly a light but close to medium weight. Togepi is also shown to rely on its great defensive stance, as several of its basic moves tend to use Reflect, Light Screen or Softboiled, to protect Togepi from any attack, be it weak or lethal. These attributes do not end as Togepi is also a master jack-of-all trades character whose moveset relies mostly on using Metronome, which provides a crazy bunch of moves akin to its nature, although it doesn't let use all moves, just a few selected ones. Togepi, however, suffers from poor physical range and can find it troubling when trying to grab any opponent, crippled with clumsy ground mobility albeit great air mobility, in order to make it up for its huge defenses, enduring shield and great long range. Moveset: Special Moves= Set A: *'Neutral Special: Dazzling Gleam'-Dazzling Gleam is a 90 BP Fairy Type move introduced in the 6th Generation, damaging Pokémon by emmitting a bright flash. Togepi is surrounded by a bubble that slowly expands, reflecting projectiles and dealing damage when it explodes. *'Side Special: Metronome'-Metronome is a Normal Type move introduced in the 1st Generation, which its a special and unique move that lets the user use absolutely any move in the game, with the exceptions being Sketch, Struggle, Transform and Metronome itself, it also serves as Togepi's main characteristic. Togepi waggles its finger and lets it use random moves with diverse effects, similar to Game & Watch's Judge: **'Ember:' Sneezes and burns the opponent in front of it. **'Water Gun:' Similar to Squirtle's Water Gun, pushes opponents away. **'Icy Wind:' Freezes the opponent with a cold blizzard. **'Petal Blizzard:' A small cyclone of flowers briefly traps the opponent and sends them forwards. **'Charge Beam:' Paralyzes the opponent. **'Ancient Power:' Releases a flurry trail of magical boulders and shoots them frontwards. *'Up Special: Sky Attack'-Togepi creates a burst of air and instantly is launched diagonally, damaging opponents who get in the way and sending them downwards. *'Down Special: Softboiled-'''Softboiled is a Normal Type move introduced in the First Generation, where it would heal the user's HP by a 50%, and can be used outside of the field to heal the Pokémon in your party, at the cost of taking away some HP of the original user. Its the characteristic move of Chansey, but Togepi can learn it via Move Tutoring in the 3rd Generation. Softboiled lets Togepi heal a 20% of Damage but the downside is that after used, it cannot be used for 20 seconds. *'Final Smash: Explosion-'Explosion is a 250 BP Normal Type Move that currently serves as the strongest move overall, at the cost of ending the life of the user, so its reccomended to use it as a last-resort move. Togepi wiggles its finger and suddenly the ground will tremble and an explosion will happen, KOing any opponents near to it, while also damaging Togepi by 50% and covering it into chalk. The Final Smash Meter version of Explosion has the eruption slightly smaller and Togepi doesn't take a lot of damage. Set B *'Neutral Special: Reflect/Light Screen'''-Reflect is a Psychic-type move introduced in the First Generation, where the user would create a magical barrier for 5 turns around it to halve Physical Damage. Light Screen, on the other hand, does the same thing, except it halves Special damage. Although they aren't immune to a certain move, which its Brick Break ,which instantly breaks the barirer. Togepi covers itself with a magical barrier that reflects projectiles and absorbs damage, but becomes weaker the more it stays and is used. *'Side Special: Double-Edge'-Togepi runs and rams towards its opponents, dealing a lot of damage, while some slight recoil. *'Up Special: Fairy Wind-'''Fairy Wind is a 40 BP Fairy Type move introduced in the 6th Generation and serves as the basic and weakest Fairy move. A magical wind slowly impulsates and lifts Togepi, also blows opponents away, but it serves as a meteor smash if used above an opponent. *'Down Special: Present'''-Togepi drops out a present box in the ground, which can either explode or heal anyone who touches it, although it has more chances to heal Togepi by a 20% and hurt opponents. *'Final Smash: Bide'-Togepi stores all the damage it has gotten in battle, and releases it in a form of explosion. The more damage it has got, the powerful will the explosion be. |-| Basic Moveset= *A Move: Togepi uses Pound, which slaps the opponent. Similar to Jigglypuff's. *AAA Move: Togepi uses Doubleslap, repeatedly slapping opponents. Tilt attacks: *'Forward Tilt'-Togepi weakly pounces the opponent. *'Up Tilt-'''Togepi's spikes stretch upwards. *'Down Tilt'''-Togepi uses Rapid Spin, which spins around and pushes opponents away. Smash Attacks: *'Forward Smash'-Togepi strongly punches the opponent upwards. *'Up Smash-'''Togepi causes a small explosion upwards. *'Down Smash'''-Togepi uses Rapid Spin, which strongly pushes opponents away. Aerial Attacks: *Neutral aerial: *Forward aerial: *Back aerial: *Up aerial: *Down aerial: |-| Animations= Entrances: *Hatches out of an Egg. *A Togekiss comes and leaves Togepi in the field. *Comes out of a Poké Ball and says its signature cry. Taunts: * Jumps and does a brief dance, spinning around. * Appears to be yawning. * Retracts itself into an egg and spins around * Spins around the place. Victory Animation: * Togepi appears along with a Togekiss and a Togetic celebrating. * Togepi, along with a Cleffa, an Igglybuff, an Azurill and a Happiny do a merry go-round. * The same aforementioned Pokémon cheer on togepi, until a Smoochum comes and kisses it. Lose Animation: * 2nd Place: Cheers and claps on the winner. * 3rd Place: Appears to be asleep * 4th Place: Is burst into tears